Paul and Rachel: A love story
by mima22
Summary: My world change when I look at him-Rachel    . She was the woman of my live- Paul


(Paul's POV)

This is the most boring day ever. Literally. I have nothing to do. Sam, Jared and Brady are in patrol. Quil is babysitting Claire. Collin is in his sister's wedding. Jacob and Embry are in Seattle picking up Jake's sister, Rachel. Jesus I'm bored and I still have 2 hours until I go patrol. I think I'm going to die of boredom. I need a live.

(Rachel's POV)

Home .I'm going home. After my father called saying that my little brother was missing, I start feeling guilty about being away from home for so long. So I decided to spend my vacations at home before start looking for a job. I would love teaching English, it's really my thing.

When the plane landed I was really nervous/excited about seeing my brother and father .I got my bags and wait until I saw two tall boys coming in my direction .One of them really look like Jacob ,or maybe he is Jacob .oh my god ,he is Jacob. He is really tall, and has all o these muscles. He doesn´t look like my brother at all, although his boyish features and smile are still there.

"Hey Rachey "he said hugging me.

"Hey Jackey"I said while he was spinning me around. When he put me down, I said "wow you are so big. I didn't know you work out ".

"The mysteries of live, Rachel, the mysteries of live "he said mysteriously. "

Okay, these vacations are going to be interesting.

"Oh and this is Embry .do you remember him."oh my good are all o the guys in la push like this .I mean they are 16 years old and they look like 23 years old guys".

"So are you ready to go?"Embry asks''

"As ready as I can be "that is true. I'm really nervous about seeing my dad ,my `gang´ that includes Sam ,Leah ,Becca ,Alex and is in Hawaii with her boyfriend ,Alex joined the army and right now he is in Iraque ,Leah and Sam are still in the rez .Leah is running the grocery shop after her father's dead and Sam runs a

Sam and Leah used to date, but for some reason he broke up with her and now he is going to get married with her cousin (and old best friend).I need to talk to him about it because I need to understand what happened to him for dumping Leah and Emily (Leah's cousin).I just hope not hit him to hard. I have angry issues and I can break a nose with one punch .yes that happened once, I got mad and I punch Sam, breaking his nose. He was really bruised and didn´t spoke with me for one month.

Suddenly the car stops and I realized that we were at like house brought so many good memories like my dad playing with us in the garden ,my mum cocking and Jake looking at her fascinated, my sister and I forcing Jacob to play dress ups with the theme 'the princesses', among other things .but house also brought one really bad memory. The memory of chief swan saying that my parents had a accident and my mom didn´t survive and dad couldn´t walk anymore…

"Rachel, baby, you're home"my dad the man I love the most .he is kind, funny, wise and a great father, really great.

"Hey daddy, how are you?"I ask, hugging him really tight

"Great now that you are at home"

"oh now I'm feeling guilty for being away for so long "I said in sad tone

"Don´t feel guilty, you are an adult, you need your live and I now that is hard for you to be at home." my father said.

And then when I was going to answer him someone knock on the door "I open "I said while opening the door .it was the biggest shook in my live. The person at the door was Sam but he doesn´t look like Sam anymore. He was tall (like someone that plays in the NBA), he was all muscles, oh my god he…

"Rachel you're here." he said hugging me.

"Yes I am "I said still in shock

"Rach are you ok?"He ask a little worried

"Yes I'm fine .Jesus Sam what the hell happened ?"

"What do you mean `what the hell happened'? he ask confused

"I mean look at you. You're so tall. Oh my god are you guys on steroids?"I ask looking at Jake ,Embry and Sam.

"of course not .we just work out a lot "Embry said in mocking voice "do you like it?"

"of course not. or two reasons .first im 21 you are like 16 and second you are one of my little brothers best friend. It's disgusting "I said

"Embry shut up."Sam said .it was weird because it sounded like a order .like Sam was the leader and the others were his followers "do you want to go to my place ?we have to hang out a little and you can meet my Emily and…"

"Speaking of Emily, why do you break up with Leah?"I ask in a angry voice.

"Look Leah and I were a couple and like all the couples we had problems and broke up. End of the story "Sam answers in angry voice.

"Okay ,you guys broke ,but Emily was her best friend, her cousin"

"Well the last time I check you don't chose the person you fall in love with .Rachel you arrived today let's just hang out. I miss you girl."

"I miss you to, Sammy "I said and in that moment I realized how much I missed my friends and family

We got in the car, whith Sam driving and I was between Jacob and Embry and it was really hot in there .I was sweating like crazy

"Did you receive news from Alex lately?"I ask Sam .He was the only one who receives news from Alex while he is in missions. The 5 of us decided that when he went to Iraque .It's a lot easier to get news from him that receive the news and pass to the others.

"Actually he said that he's coming in 2 weeks."

"That's great. What day ?I ask him .

"He didn't specify the day but it is between monday and wednesday.

"That's so cool. I can't wait to see him." that news just made my day" I just hope he's okay"

"How do you mean okay?"

"Mentally okay . I want the real Alex".

"Yea me to."I don't want a shadow .I want the real Alex the funniest guy and…"we're here" Sam said

I met Emily before she was nice and friendly but Leah is one of my best friends. But Sam is happy and Leah will find someone who will make her happy to .she just needs to be patient

"Don't stare. "What does he mean by stare "Emily was attacked by a wild animal a long time ago and her face is scarred"

"Okay" poor girl it must be really complicated having the face with scars .I was thinking about this while we were entering in the house and then I look at her .Emily more beautiful that I thought she has black hair, russet skin and her scars gave her a wild beauty. A true beauty. And the way Sam looked at her was a pure was look of adoration .I actually wish I was in her place.

"Oh hi Rachel "Emily said while hugging me" I'm so glad you're here .Sam doesn't shut up about it for days "

"That's a lie "Sam said

"C'mon man everybody knows it's true "I didn't realize that had entered trough the door four huge guys. They all look like Jake and Embry and Sam. what the hell happened here ? it only pass three years since I was in here

"Shut up Jared .Rachel these are Collin, Brady, Quill and Jared." Sam said presenting them to me. "hi nice to meet you guys" hi said shyly.

"Sam were is Paul?" Jake asks Sam .ho is Paul? Why am I suddenly feeling nervous so suddenly?

"he is coming, don't worry"

**_Hey guys! Don't forget to review (please be gently it's my first story and English is not my first language_**


End file.
